


Such a Good Daddy

by greensaysk (opacre)



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Daddy Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25578421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opacre/pseuds/greensaysk
Summary: It started out of an innocent moment.
Relationships: Barnaby "Bunny" Brooks Jr./Kaburagi T. Kotetsu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	Such a Good Daddy

It started out of an innocent moment.

Biding goodbye yet again to his beautiful Kaede, her melodic voice shrieking at him to ‘ _Stop being so embarrassing, Dad_ !’ and he was mourning pathetically how he missed ‘ _Daddy, what happened to Daddy, it was the best name, I’d die of happiness to be called Daddy again!’_

And Kaede shook her head in mortification and stepped back and into view came Barnaby’s suddenly terribly smirking face.

His daughter didn’t even notice when he abruptly shut up, warily eyeing his now cool looking partner when Kaede turned to him. Barnaby gently said his farewells to the blushing teen and the look disappeared from Kotetsu’s mind as he went back to railing at Barnaby to stop monopolizing his precious girl!

Which is why he was all the more caught off guard when he was grumpily typing up a report on another stupid mugger who thought throwing bags of money, especially into traffic, was a great escape plan and his partner leaned over his shoulder and murmured, “Is Daddy upset?”

Kotetsu’s hands slammed onto the keyboard, incomprehensible words blurring against the screen as he choked and wheezed and Barnaby charmingly soothed their suspicious secretary away.

“What the hell, Bunny?!” he hissed once they were alone and he finally got his voice back, indignantly staring at that terrible smirk once again.

And then he lost his voice again as Barnaby slid right into his space, staring wide eyed and speechless as he was bracketed against the wall in their empty office, all alone because in his flailing Kotetsu deleted several reports and Barnaby offered to stay and help instead of their secretary, smiling with eyes that said he had bigger plans.

“Weren’t you saying how happy you’d be to hear that name again?” Barnaby murmured, eyes glinting behind his glasses as he braced an arm next to Kotetsu’s head, hot breath against his flushed face.

Irritation pricked at him and Kotetsu scowled as he put his hands to push him off. “Stop teasing me! I was being serious, I - ”

“So was I,” Barnaby murmured and leaned full against him so that Kotetsu fell silent at the hardness against his hip. “You’re such a good Daddy, you deserve to be happy.”

A strangled sound escaped him as Barnaby bent down and lapped at his neck, hand tugging at his belt and rolling their hips together. “Bunny - ”

“You always take care of us, you’re so good at taking care of us,” Barnaby hummed against his skin, pressing in hard and loosening his belt. “You make sure we eat, make sure we’re safe, always make sure we’re happy.” The belt clattered to the floor and Kotetsu felt his hand slide into his pants, palming at his painfully hard cock. “I just want Daddy to be happy too.”

“Bunny, please,” Kotetsu rasped as fingers curled around his erection and began a steady jerk, back and forth, thumb sliding around the wet head.

“Aren’t you happy, Daddy?” Barnaby asked, twisting his hand in such a way that had Kotetsu panting and clutching his shirt. “I want you to enjoy this, I want you to have everything you’ve ever wanted. You deserve it all, you’re a wonderful Daddy.”

Barnaby tilted his head and sank into a hungry kiss, greedily swallowing Kotetsu’s moans. Barnaby panted as he jerked his hand faster, alternating his grip, twisting and rubbing and following the line of the thick vein on Kotetsu’s cock. “Come on, Daddy, let me make you feel good, I want to make you feel good, Daddy.”

“Bunny,” Kotetsu groaned, thrusting mindlessly into that tight grip, his hands clawing and messing up his clean shirt. “Bunny, damn you, oh, Bunny…"

“Come for me, Daddy,” Bunny whispered and Kotetsu cried out and spent himself into that eager hand.

A few weeks later, Kaede came for another weekend visit, ranting at him about his messy apartment, her arms full of takeout boxes and beer bottles. She stopped when arms draped around Kotetsu’s shoulders and he froze as he heard Barnaby’s smiling voice next to his ear. “Kaede, be nice to Daddy. I know he needs a lot of help but that’s why he has us.”

Kotetsu felt his stomach clench and his face burn even before Barnaby dropped his voice into a whisper, just for his ears alone. “I think he’s such a very good Daddy indeed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober 2018 and barely posting and omgimsososorrykaedeomgbunnywhyyyy.


End file.
